<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sabbatical by Itneveroccurredtomeatall</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736736">Sabbatical</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itneveroccurredtomeatall/pseuds/Itneveroccurredtomeatall'>Itneveroccurredtomeatall</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Torchwood Bingo 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Torchwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Future Fic, Prison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:20:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itneveroccurredtomeatall/pseuds/Itneveroccurredtomeatall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Possibly a spoiler for the end of God Among Us </p><p>Yvonne gets out of prison and Andy shows up to drive her home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andy Davidson/Yvonne Hartman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Torchwood Bingo 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Torchwood Fan Fests: Bingo Fest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sabbatical</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have no idea what they're going to do or if Yvonne even went to prison after getting arrested, but I wrote this for my Future!Fic Bingo Square!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re free to go, Ms. Hartman,” the man said as he held open the cell door for her. “You may collect your belongings at the front desk.” </p><p>Yvonne nodded stiffly and stepped into the corridor. </p><p>He shut the door behind her and they made their way through the prison. </p><p>After passing countless cells, they arrived at the front desk and Yvonne stepped forward.  </p><p>“My name’s Yvonne Hartman and I’d like to collect my belongings,” she told the woman behind the desk. </p><p>“Phone, charger, pen, a pair of heels,” the woman rattled off as she slid a series of clear plastic bags to Yvonne placed the shoes on the desk between them. “Anything else I can do for you?” </p><p>“You can call me a cab,” Yvonne said. </p><p>“Actually,” a familiar-sounding voice said, “I was wondering if I could give you a ride to, well, anywhere you want to go.”</p><p>Yvonne turned to find Andy standing in the doorway, his hands shoved deep in his pockets and a slightly nervous expression on his face .</p><p>“Andy.” </p><p>She was surprised. He had visited her a few times during her time in prison and they had talked. But one thing they had never really talked about was where they stood. The first few visits had been horribly tense, but, over time, talking with Andy had gotten easier.  He’d been promoted again while she’d been in prison and Yvonne had spent far too much time alone with nothing to do but think long and hard about her life. Her time in prison had been much shorter than she’d expected. Apparently, the Queen had said something which had helped reduce Yvonne’s sentence. Yvonne was more than a little impressed with this universe’s version of her who had apparently been on very good terms with the Queen. In her world, there was no queen and Yvonne had never met the British President. </p><p>They stared at each other for a moment and a fondness for Andy surged through Yvonne. He had always been so kind. So good. So unlike her. </p><p>“So… about that ride…” Andy finally said, breaking the silence.</p><p>“That would be lovely. Thank you,” Yvonne said. </p><p>“Hwyl,” Andy called out to the woman behind the desk before turning and walking with Yvonne toward the door. </p><p>“Listen, Yvonne,” Andy began as they made their way to his car. “I never said sorry for-”</p><p>“You don’t have to,” she said, cutting him off. </p><p>“I arrested you! I testified against you in court,” Andy said. “They were able to convict you based on the evidence I gave.”</p><p>“I know. I was there,” Yvonne said, “and I understand why you did it. You’re a good person, Andy, and your job’s important to you. You have nothing to apologize for. Let’s just move on with our lives.” She met Andy's gaze. “Alright?”</p><p>“Alright,” he agreed. </p><p>Andy unlocked the car doors and they both took their seats. </p><p>“What’s next for you?” he asked her as he started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. </p><p>Yvonne frowned. “I have a few ideas… but I’m not sure,” she said honestly.</p><p>“Torchwood’s gone,” Andy said. “I haven’t heard from or seen anything about the rest of them.” </p><p>“Actually, I wasn’t thinking about Torchwood.”</p><p>“You weren’t?” Andy turned onto the main road. </p><p>“No.” </p><p>“Oh…. What were you thinking?”</p><p>“I want to leave Cardiff, leave Wales, leave the UK. I think… I want to see the world. I don’t know where I’ll go, but I want to travel.” </p><p>“You’re… retiring?” </p><p>“Let’s say I’m taking an overdue sabbatical.” She paused. “If you’re able to take some time off, I wouldn’t mind the company.” </p><p>“I’ll see what I can do.” </p><p>Yvonne smiled at Andy and he smiled back. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I updated this because I completely forgot that Pete's World didn't have a queen!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>